1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to providing a remote user interface (UI) service, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for providing a remote UI service, such as Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) and Simple Message Service (SMS), for controlling message-related functions of a remote UI server device, by using a remote UI client device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as cellular phones, perform communications services, such as telephone calls and message exchange, between other devices, by using communication technologies including global system for mobile communication (GSM) and code division multiple access (CDMA).
A mobile device performs various controls, such as connection or termination of telephone calls and confirming, forwarding, or replying to messages, via a user interface (UI) embodied in the mobile device.
Meanwhile, a mobile device may be remote-controlled by a control device within a home network by transmitting commands according to a predetermined protocol to the mobile device using home network technology. In this case, new functions according to the predetermined protocol should be embodied in the control device and the mobile device.